Biomolecular Structure Shared Resource (BS-SR): Project Summary Determination of macromolecular structures and their complexes with small molecule drugs by X-ray crystallography, cryo-electron microscopy, and NMR spectroscopy is paramount to understanding biological processes and disease at the molecular level and to the rational design of highly selective therapeutic agents. Accordingly, the primary mission of the Biomolecular Structure Shared Resource (BS-SR) is to provide Purdue University Center for Cancer Research (PCCR) members with facilitated access to state-of-the-art technologies, hardware and expertise across a wide range of structural biology modalities that will allow them to investigate cancer mechanisms and to perform iterative, structure-based design of anti-cancer therapeutics. By providing PCCR members with services and instrument time at a lower cost, PCCR members can also more efficiently use their research funds, further enhancing their competitiveness in obtaining peer-reviewed funding.